


7 minutes in heaven

by aeaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Confession, Crushes, Fluff(?), Heart Attacks, M/M, Screaming, a lot of author comments???, dying, idek, party!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeaa/pseuds/aeaa
Summary: The kids were at a party. They decided to play a game, 7 minutes in heaven. The rules were simple, person a and person b go inside the closet for 7 minutes, but what happens inside closet is between the two people.Now, who's first?god knows [or you do ;)] what happens in that closet.





	1. i didnt want this

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunjin drags Jisung to a party. Jisung regrets it afterwards because his crush is there.  
> They try to go home but woops, nope, they have to join a game  
> with his crush.  
> good luck to him not dying of palpitations.
> 
>  
> 
> weeeeee~~  
> glad you decided to read this :D  
> enjoy ♥

Why did he even think he'd have fun here, at a loud ass party?? uGH. Jisung could've just stayed at home, where his bed was. He could've slept throughout the night, maybe watch some vines and stuff, think about Minho-

Woah? Wild much? He couldn't help it though. He sat there, soda in hand, and drifted to Minho land.

He saw him. His flawless skin, tall nose, pretty hair, those cute little curves at the sides of his mouth, the wrinkles that formed on his eyes when he smiled, _that smile_. He sighed. He drank a full cup of soda in one go and ended up panting for air.

"Wow."

Jisung jumped a little bit from being startled. He did a sharp gasp which only led him to coughing a whole lot.

He felt someone patting his back, that kinda helped. He looked up to see who it was.

He smiled at him. "Thank you." It was just Minho.

He did a wide-eyed double take, **_it was MINHO_**. ahjshjajahhs. He took another cup of soda and chugged it down. He held his breath for 10 seconds while closing his eyes, slapped himself a couple of times. Minho was _probably_ weirded out. But that wouldn't matter if he wasn't really there, right? Jisung was probably just imagining things. He opened his eyes, looked to his side. He let out a relieved breath, he didn't see any Minho there. It was either he left or it was really just Jisung's imagination.

"Are you okay?"

He was scared to look at who the voice was from, scared it was Minho, because if Minho really saw all that, Jisung would die of embarrassment. He slowly looked at the voice's direction. He was felt a little angry and betrayed when he saw who it was.

" _You fucking bitch_."

Jisung punched Hyunjin's arm, that probably didn't do anything to him but he needed to know Jisung was mad.

"How could you bring me here?? And then leave me alone??? I don't even know _anyone_ here"

"Y'know, your cheeks puff out more when you're angry." Hyunjin laughed a little, knowing that'd agitate Jisung more. Jisung punched him again, Hyunjin acted as if Jisung's punch hurt but really? it was soft.

"You better be getting ready to go home, or I'm gonna tell your mom what kind of things you've been doing." Jisung narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin. That was a good threat, wasn't it?

"And? You're here too, aren't you? She'll probably tell your mom you were here too. We'll both end up in trouble."

"Your mom knows I'm an angel," Jisung said confidently. "She'll know you dragged me here."

Hyunjin scoffed, faced his side, rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath, "Pssh. Like you're anything like an angel."

"You said something??" Of course Jisung heard that, he'd have probably said the same if Hyunjin said what he said. Best friends, am i right?

Hyunjin turned to Jisung with his wide smile, too forced to not be fake. "I said, " he reached for Jisung's cheeks- "You're the cutest angel the heavens have to offer." -then pinched them hard.

"AiSH." Jisung slapped Hyunjin's hand away.

"I told you, we should be going. Where were you even?? I'm glad you even found me, you just disappeared. I was gonna leave you."

"Oh, uh. Yeah." Hyunjin looked down for a bit, like he was embarrassed. He scratched his neck, smiled a little. "I was with Seungmin, we were talking."

Jisung narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin. ' _Why were you with him?_  ' Hyunjin rolled his eyes but his smile was still there.

"Anyway, we bumped into Minho, he told us where you were and said you were chugging sodas and slapping yourse-"

"Wait, what? Say that again."

"Well maybe, you could've heard if you just let me finish?"

"Just. Say it again."

"You were chugging sodas and slapping yourself?"

"Noo. Before that."

"Minho told us where you were."

"Minho?? as in LEE MINHO??? the dancer? the ulzzang boy??"

_He saw all that???_

"Your crush? Yes, Lee Minho."

Jisung slapped Hyunjin's shoulder with his eyes 'wide' open. He had a face that kind of said, 'The fuck man??? yoU DON'T SAY THAT IN PUBLIC.'

"Why would you say that??" Jisung said, you know, in case his face didn't already scream what he meant.

"That you have a crush on Lee Minho?" Hyunjin smirked. This bitch.

Jisung widened his eyes more at Hyunjin. He looked around for a little bit, looked at Hyunjin and pinched his arm.

"Ya!" Hyunjin shouted. _You deserved it, you fuck_.

"I told you to not say that."

"No, You just asked me why I said **you have A CRUSH ON MINHO** " Jisung raised his hand, ready to slap Hyunjin again.

"OKAY. okay. I'll stop." He still had that teasing smirk. "We should get going then."

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to the hosts first?"

"Sure."

_Did that smirk never leave him?_

Hyunjin led the way, through a dark hallway, though Jisung walked in front of him anyways. There were pictures in that hallway, Jisung just couldn't see because it was dark plus the fact that he tripped. Yep, he tripped. He flew- that was an exaggeration, ok. He crashed to the floor, face planted on the ground, okay that was still exaggerated but you know what I mean. When he raised his head, he noticed he was inside a room, or at least his head was. The people in there all looked at him. Wow, thanks. He was nervous enough that all the people in the room looked at him, what's worse was that Minho was one of those people. He'd run away but he couldn't really do that in his current position, you know, lying on the floor.

"I see you've found the host?"

Hyunjin helped Jisung up.

"H-host?" Jisung searched the people's faces. He saw Bang Chan, a senior from school, he was pretty friendly, there was Woojin, he was the music club's president, Changbin, a rapper that Jisung acknowledged as a rapper, which was quite rare because he, Jisung, was a rapper himself that judged others hard, Felix was also there, his classmate, his friend, Seungmin of course, then Jeongin, the freshman kid Hyunjin and Seungmin likes to baby. They were all seated on floor in a circle.

' _Maybe Seungmin's the host?_ ' Jisung thought.

"S-so, we say goodbye to Seungmin right?" Jisung whispered to Hyunjin.

"Seungmin?" Hyunjin was confused.

"Yeah, we have to say goodbye to the host right?" Hyunjin chuckled.

"Seungmin isn't the host."

"Who is then?"

"Hey guys!" Jisung felt a hand on his shoulder. "Since you're here, you have to join the game."

 


	2. shall we start ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game starts, jisung still feels betrayed.. but also thankful that he's at the party ??? no no no. scratch that. _he died._ the bottle spun... and it stopped, then _his heart **stopped**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henloooooooooo~  
> omg. the fact that youre reading this is amazing ヾ(*'∀`*)ﾉ♡ take my heart.
> 
> umm. im sorry for cutting the last chapter (??) ohohohoho. 
> 
> welp. enjoyy~~

"Hey guys!" Jisung felt a hand on his shoulder. "Since you're here, you have to join the game."

"Uh... We were just about to-" Jisung turned to who the voice was from, "- l-leave." Jisung stood there, shocked maybe, with nothing much to say to the smiling Minho that was holding his shoulder.

"Aww, come on. You went inside the room, you join the game. That's the rule."

Minho, hand still on Jisung's shoulder, gently pushed him to the circle. Jisung was about to protest but what could he do? That was Minho. As they walked to the circle, he noticed that Hyunjin was already seated there, beside Seungmin. That smirk never left him, did it? Hyunjin patted the empty space on his other side, signalling Jisung to sit beside him.

Jisung went, sat beside him, but not before shooting Hyunjin his 'FuQ U' face. As he sat down, he slapped Hyunjin again.

"Just because your boyfriend's here," Jisung muttered. Hyunjin just rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, in case you still didn't know, Minho's the host." He smiled at Jisung and put his attention back to Seungmin who he was talking to.

Jisung scanned the circle again, the only people he really knew there was Felix and Seungmin since they were classmates. The others, he'd talked to a couple times but they weren't that close.

"So," Minho started, of course he had to sit next to Jisung. _Of course_. "We're gonna start." He put a bottle on the floor.

"W-wait!" Everyone looked at Jisung, uGH, thanks. "Uh, what game are we playing."

"Oh. 7 minutes in heaven," Minho replied and smiled.

"Oh, okay."

"Channie-hyung? Please explain the rules," Minho said.

"Yeah, right. So basically, a person spins the bottle, the person the bottle head points to gets to be the first victim. YAAAaaaaaaYyyyyyy," he said while clapping.

"UgggHhhH," the group replied unenthusiastically.

Chan held a finger up, "Wait! That's not all. The first victim gets to drag another one! yAaaAaaAAAy." He clapped again.

"Could be a friend," He looked at Woojin and raised his eyebrows, "A person you've been wanting to get alone," He looked at Hyunjin this time, and then looked at Seungmin after a few moments, "Or maybe even a crush," He looked at Minho. Of course Jisung noticed, he looked at Minho too.

_He has a crush?_

Chan smiled at Minho, Minho smiled back at him. Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous, he wanted Minho's smile to be just for him to see. Maybe that was selfish but Jisung thought that Minho's smile was too precious to be shared? He didn't really understand that but that was how he felt.

Jisung didn't notice that he was staring at Minho. He eventually realized though, when Minho turned to him, with a smile brighter than what Jisung saw him give Chan. His eyes widened and he immediately faced the floor.

 _Nice attack_.

Jisung hoped the heat he felt on his face wasn't showing. Like the universe thought Minho sitting beside him wasn't enough to give him an asthma attack, the possibility of him and Minho getting locked in a small place, close together, just them two, with that smile, **_his smile_**. NzbbxvxBnBvVBZVXVXV.

His hands automatically went up his face and covered it. He let out a small squeak. (Why? Cuz he's a squirrel. that's why >:)) No one probably heard it, probably just him. He paused for a while, still holding his face. He let out a breath, to release all the butterflies in his stomach, with that, he dropped his hands and faced the circle. He looked at Minho out of habit. Jisung caught him turning his head, then he noticed the curves of his lips widen.

_He saw me???_

Jisung shaked his head, pushed the horrible thought away.

"So, who spins the bottle first?" Felix asked to no one in particular.

"Uh, Hyunjin?" Chan asked. "You wanna go?"

"Sure." Hyunjin smiled and looked at Jisung. Jisung narrowed his eyes in reply.

 _Suspicious_.

"Here I go." Then the bottle spun. Jisung didn't know that spinning a bottle would be this nerve-racking. He was always nervous, specially when it comes to things like this.

 _'It's not me. It's not me.'_ repeated over and over and over in Jisungs mind as his eyes followed the bottle head go around the circle.

The bottle started to slow down at Changbin, slower at Seungmin, super slow at Hyunjin- then the bottle stopped. At Jisung? No, not quite. At Minho? No, not quite at him too.

Jisung followed the bottle head's direction and ended up looking at his hand that was lying on the floor. Then he noticed that another hand was right beside his, the tips of their fingers nearly touching.

Jisung knew it couldn't have been Hyunjin, he knew that, and if it wasn't Hyunjin it was-

His eyes traveled along the arm of the person beside him, slowly, very very cautious. He wasn't scared, just really really super very _nervous_.

It only happened for only a few seconds, but when Minho's eyes met his, he felt like his whole world stopped. His hearing suddenly didn't work, he couldn't hear anything but the ' ** _dug dUg duG DUg_** ' of his weak heart. He stopped breathing for a while too, thinking that the moment would be ruined if he did, and Jisung did _not_ want that. He felt like the sun and the other planets revolved around them, that they were the _center_ _of the universe._

"So Minho- " Chan cut through the silence that Jisung heard. Both Minho and him snapped their heads towards Chan.

"- and Jisung gets to be the first pairr." Chan clapped enthusiastically.

"But-" Jisung's head whipped back at Minho. It just happened that Minho was already looking at him. Jisung caught his smile disappear.

_Just let me diee._

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"NO-" Jisung cut Minho midsentence. He snatched his hand, held it. Minho looked kind of shocked? Of course he would have been Jisung, what the do yoU thInK? Then he realized that he was still holding Minho's hand, so he let go.

"I mean, it's okay." Jisung's face, once again, was overheating.

Minho smiled. "Great then." Then he grabbed Jisung's hand, pulled him up and dragged him to the closet.

Chan kind of looked surprised but not as surprised as Jisung was. He just let Minho drag him to the closet. His eyes were wide open the whole time he was getting dragged, just looking at the smiling Minho that was pulling on his arm.

Once they got inside, Minho faced Jisung.

_How bright can he be?_

Then Minho looked at Chan outside, "We'll see you guys in seven," he said cheerfully.

Minho's hands were still holding Jisung's. He looked at Jisung again, motioned him to sit. As soon as they butts hit the floor,

"I have something to tell you-" / "I have to tell you something-"

They eyes darted to each other's.

"You go first," they said, again in unison.

_Are we that meant to be? hahahahahahahhaha._

Jisung thought that,   _thought_ it, not said. He was brave enough that he's now inside a small space with Minho but openly flirting?? That's another level of bravery.

"Y-you go first," Jisung told Minho. **_That smile_**.  _oH gOd tAkE Me nOW._

"Yeah, uh, I just wanted to tell you,"

_My chest **hurts**._

"-that I-" Minho looked at Jisung. Nervous squirrel eyes were focused on Minho.

_My heart man, I swear to god I'm gonna die._

"-like you." Then he smiled.

_Welp, see you guys in heaven. Goodbye world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah. you finished ??  
> sucked didnt it? hahahaha.  
> tried my best ;--;; hoped u liked it still tho. 
> 
> leave comments~  
> id love to read feedback  ૢ(❛◡❛✿)  ૢ


	3. how'd it get there pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small back story of how Minho came to like the nervous squirrel that sat frozen in front of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back bitCHES. i'm sorry, but ya boi's died a while,, but now im back, and i'm giving you back story,,
> 
> __  
> **exciting**  
>   
>  hope you guys enjoy :>>

"Minho," Minho looked at the concerned english teacher, "You're failing my subject."

Minho knew that. Minho participated in class discussions, he got the topics but he just couldn't get a high enough score to pass the test. He was frustrated at the fact that he **could** pass, he **knew** he could but he just couldn't.

"Your grades need to keep up with you being in the dance troupe and participating in contests. I know you love what you do with the dance troupe and I know you have what it takes to pass my subject, I think you just need a little push."

Minho was nodding and biting his lips the whole time that the teacher was talking.

"I would recommend tutoring. You could consult the SG president."

"Yes sir, I will."

Minho proceeded out of the office. Just then, he saw a boy go inside. He had orangy red hair, reminded Minho of the leaves of autumn. His cheeks looked very soft and puffy. He was chewing on his bottom lip like he was nervous --- he looked like a squirrel. They had eye contact for a while, but the kid immediately broke the eye contact and looked infront of him then went inside the office hurriedly.

Minho chuckled to himself. _Cute_.

_**Goddamnit** Lee Minho. You're failing a subject and you check out cute guys. _

He slapped himself to get his mind together, then he went on his way to the the SG office.

···

"Chaaanniiiiiieeeeee hyunnnngggggg~"

"Oi, What brings you here?" Chan was fixing his things on the table, they probably just finished a meeting.

"Uh, yeah, You know about English being my low end..."

"Mmm, so... You need tutorials?" Chan predicted, Minho's asked him for tutorials before, he wasn't surprised.

"Y-yeah, I was wondering if you were available since you're good at it..."

"Hmm, I don't think I can Minho"

"You're so busy you can't tutor me, huh?" Minho pouted.

"Disgusting. Don't pout at me like that"

"You aren't even looking! Plus, I can't pout now?" He just pouted more.

"No, it's not like that. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"aish. Y'know what? Talk to Han Jisung."

"Why? Han Jisung? Who even is he?"

"Look, you wanted English tutorials right? I'm busy right now with the SG so he's your next best choice."

Chan continued arranging the papers on the table, glanced at Minho then looked down at his bag. "Plus, you both talk a lot," he grumbled.

"What?"

"What?" Chan looked at Minho, his eyebrows raised like he was asking, complete with an innocent smile, "I said, you'll like him. Now go find that Han Jisung."

"I don't even know him, hyung."

"You're friends with Hyunjin right? He's in the dance troupe?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask him for Han Jisung, they're friends"

"Okay, okay." Minho was about to leave but he realized something, "But wait, how do you even know Hyunjin? He's a sophomore and you don't really get along with the younger people."

Chan rolled his eyes at Minho. "One, I DO get along with younger people, and two, Seungmin's a sophomore remember? They're friends, I guess."

"Yeah right, okay, you get along." Minho rolled his eyes to tease. "Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Babye~"

 _Now, to find that Jisung_.

Minho slowly opened the door, but it stopped midway. He thought something was just stuck on the other side, so he pulled the door again, then pushed it full force. There was a loud **thud** after pushing.

' _Well that was weird_ ,' Minho thought. He looked at the other side of the door, Hyunjin was on his butt, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh hey Hyunjin," Minho said. Hyunjin looked at Minho.

"The hell hyung, not even a sorry?"

Minho helped Hyunjin up. "Your head's hard anyways, you don't need to worry." Hyunjin hit his shoulder as a reply.

Minho looked offended like never before, "YA! You hit your hyungs now? How disrespectful are kids these days??"

Hyunjin stuck his tongue out. Minho just shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you here?"

That Hyunjin- if he wasn't so obvious. He looked at the ground then scratched the back of his neck. Was that blush? His cheeks went all pink.

"I... was just gonna ask if Seungmin was here?" He looked up at Minho with big hopeful doe eyes.

"Nah, he isn't there." Minho flatly said.

"Oh." He pouted. He looked like an abondoned puppy.

"Anyways," Minho put his arm over Hyunjin's shoulders, then started to walk. "Do you know a Han Jisung?"

"Han Jisung?" Hyunjin's face lit up again, "What about him?"

"So you do know him?"

"Yeah"

"Could you..." Minho could see Hyunjin's smile, he looked like he was trying to hold it back but more like he was constipated.

"...introduce me to him?"

"YES!" He exploded. Suddenly, he was holding both of Minho's shoulders, eyes wide with excitement, a big smile plastered on his face. He realized he shouted out loud when all the heads in the hallway turned to them, even Minho jolted a bit. Shame finally catched up and he composed himself.

"I mean yes, yes sure. I'm on my way to meet right now, wanna come with, hyung?"

"Sure." Minho smiled. He was finally gonna meet this Han Jisung everyone else wanted him to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _now_ , before cursing, which i will accept, aren't you happy i'm back? ( ◞･౪･)  <3
> 
> i'll update next year probably ohohohoho,, merry skzmas, hope you enjoy your holidaysssss <333


End file.
